


【云纲】疲れの果てに

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: 十代首领通宵72小时还要被人抓去做♂运♂动的故事
Relationships: 1827 - Relationship, 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【云纲】疲れの果てに

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意  
> 手癌注意

云雀恭弥回到自己基地的时候，看见的是趴在和式房屋宽阔玄关处的泽田纲吉。

就好像是在走进房屋之前就已经力气耗尽，身上的高级定制西装都已经皱成一团的彭格列时代首领，上半身趴在木质地板上，下半身则半跪在放置鞋柜的水泥地板上。

“……”

看着这样的景象，就算是云雀恭弥也不由得无言地愣了几秒。

“你在这里干什么。”蹲下身，他伸出手指，戳进对方蓬松的头发，然后用力按了一下对方的脑袋。

“好痛……”发出了非常细微虚弱的声音，泽田纲吉缓缓转过头：“云雀，学长……”

平时总是有着温和神采的眼睛，此刻已经完全失去了焦距，无论多少岁都像是小孩子一样稚嫩的脸上，此刻出现了两个非常显眼的黑眼圈，整个人仿佛瞬间憔悴了好几岁一样。

不用想也能猜到，这个人肯定又熬了不知道多少天夜，最后终于在玄关用尽了全部力气，就这样倒下去了。

“你就不能回自己的房间吗？”

“我没力气了……请带我去洗澡……”

说着这样的话，泽田纲吉颤颤巍巍地准备撑起身体，但很快就失败，又原地趴了回去。

“不要睡在这里，小动物。”

虽然说着这样的话，但云雀恭弥还是抓住了泽田纲吉的后领，就这样把人拖进了屋子里。

脱掉外套，解开背心的扣子再扒掉衬衣，等热水浇在脸上的时候，泽天纲吉才终于恢复了一点意识。

“我的眼睛……！”流下的洗发露渗进眼睛，泽田纲吉捂住了脸。

“醒了就自己洗。”

云雀恭弥非常不耐烦地把淋浴头塞进对方手里。

但连日的外出和文书工作已经将手上的握力都已经耗尽，在喷头柄离开云雀恭弥手掌的那一刻，就这样直直地掉在了地板上。

受到水压作用的蓬头弹开，让温度适中的热水在浴室里喷洒开来，直接将还没有入浴打算的云雀恭弥整个淋湿。

“喂，泽田纲吉……”

“对不……咕呜！”

浴室变得热闹了起来。

等快乐的入浴时间结束，终于能够爬上床的时候，泽田纲吉基本上已经连翻身的力气都快要没有了。但连日以来的高强度脑运作却无法让精神很快放松，再加上以及刚才在浴室的你来我往，多多少少还残留着战斗后兴奋感的神经让他更难很快入睡。

“你不是说自己困了吗。”

擦着头发走近房间，云雀恭弥看着在床上双眼放空的人。

淡色的眼珠转动了一下：“可以的话，我也想睡了……云雀学长今天要睡这边吗？”

泽田纲吉缓缓吐出气若游丝的声音。

“嗯。”

简单地应了一声，将毛巾搭在一边的椅背上，云雀恭弥坐到床边，伸手探了一下对方的脸侧。

非常顺从地偏过了头，泽田纲吉蹭了一下他的指节：“身体没什么问题……已经好几年没有发作过了吧，最近也只是在做文书工作……累过头了而已……”

“北欧那边的问题吗？”

“嗯……不过山本和京子大哥已经过去了，所以到今天就结束了。”

“要来做点方便入睡的事情吗？”

确认了对方的体温和精神状态，云雀恭弥唇边勾起弧度，然后翻身压了上去。

“不……嗯……”

事实上并没有选择的余地，在泽田纲吉想要做出回答的同时，对方已经低下头，舔舐他了的耳廓。

不知道是不是错觉，平时就已经很敏感的地方在极度疲劳的情况下，似乎变得更加容易获得快感。泽田纲吉身体颤抖了一下，吞下了没说完的拒绝。

系得很宽松的浴衣带被解开，云雀恭弥伸出手，按上对方的胸口。

虽然已经不再是少年的岁数，但自己身下的这具身体依旧有着单薄的肩膀和胸口，附着着薄薄肌肉四肢虽然纤细，但那之下却流动着能够将重型器械都一拳击飞的力量。

用指腹一根根摩擦过坚硬的肋骨，云雀恭弥伸开手掌，轻轻按压了包裹住柔软内脏的胸部骨骼。灼热的温度在皮肤的表面扩散开来，在被压迫的同时，泽天纲吉感受到了热度带来的轻微窒息。

“哈……”

不由自主地发出了有些难受的声音，他张开嘴，试图通过吸取空气来缓解轻微的不适。

但是并没有打算给他这样的空隙，云雀恭弥低下头，剥夺了他呼吸的权利。

带着烟草和牙膏味道的舌尖划过他的牙齿，然后舔舐他的上颚。身体无可抑制地因为这样的交缠而泛起快感，泽田纲吉伸出舌头，有些笨拙地回应着对方的亲吻。

如果只看外表的话，确实感受不到时间在他身上划过的年月，但不管是那具单薄的胴体还是纤细的四肢，在经历了众多战斗至今，都已经留下了很多大大小小无法消失的伤疤。

“你身上好像又增加了我不知道的伤口啊。”

按在胸口的手在漫不经心地玩弄了凸起的乳尖之后慢慢下滑，带着茧子的指腹顺着腰腹的肌肉纹路，抚摸着其上皮肤较薄的愈合痕迹。

“那是，之前在北岸，不过已经有一段时间了。”

呼吸被剥夺，敏感的地方被触碰，虽然感受到快感，但身体却无力做出反应。汗水不断从皮肤上渗出，泽田纲吉有些难受地曲起了一条腿。

“唔……恭……”

“嗯？今天还真快啊。”伸出手，擦掉对方因为无法吞咽而流下的唾液，云雀恭弥一边亲吻他的额头，一边让另一手向下，伸入了他的双腿之间。

已经立起的敏感部位被触碰，纲吉发出了呜咽一样的呻吟，转过头，他用鼻尖贴了贴云雀的脸颊。

“可能是累过头了……感觉，比平时……嗯……”

下意识都用手背捂住了嘴里的呻吟，纲吉身上再度渗出汗水，他抬起了腰，却无法顺利地做出挣扎的动作。

下体被缓慢地撸动，在给予了非常适量的刺激后，手指就这样向下，开始了后面的扩张。

“不要忍着声音。”

手指被一根根分开，修长的指节插入期间，试图用来阻止声音露出的手就这样轻松地被拉开。

身后进入的手指已经增加到了三根，有着茧子的粗糙手指摩擦着内壁，然后在到达某个点的时候，用力按了下去。

身体反身性地弹跳，纲吉拉紧身体，抬起了腰，呜咽着抓紧了身下的床单。

“云雀学长……已经……”

“嗯？今天很快啊，但你应该还能忍住吧？”

“诶？”

后穴内的手指抽出，云雀再次捉住了对方的下体，然后用力握紧了根部。

“呜！云雀……”

“今天的你应该没有力气去那么多次。”

拉起对方的一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，云雀扶着自己的已经挺立的阴茎，对着对方的后穴狠狠插了进去。

“啊！！”

生理性的泪水从眼中涌出，纲吉发出了哭泣一样的喊声，抬起了上半身。但因为快感和失去力气而变得绵软的身体已经没有支撑的余力，很快又倒回了枕头上。

这样的一来一回让体内的灼热插得更深，胀痛感充满了狭窄的甬道，痛楚和快感、还有无法释放的难耐搅动着每一寸神经，让他除了呻吟和颤抖，暂时无法做出别的反应。

“今天的你还真是坦率。”

抓住对方的腰，让性器抽出又慢慢挺入，感受到对方的双腿紧绷的同时，云雀转过头，亲吻了对方的大腿内侧，然后露出牙齿，在那里留下了痕迹。

“好，痛……”

多多少少因为这样的痛感而恢复了一些意识，纲吉伸手揉掉不断涌出的泪水，看向自己身体上方的男人。

“云雀学长，你没有戴套吧。”

“哦，你注意到了？”

“事后清理会很……嗯！会很麻烦的……”

被顶到了舒服的地方，纲吉扭动着身体想要逃离，但却被抓住腰拖了回去。

“嗯，所以到那之前你得醒着才行，不然你就这样一直睡着吧。”

“好过分，不是说好要让我睡觉的吗！我可是72小时没有……啊！”

前端被放松，又再度收紧，后面也被顶进了更深的地方，纲吉毫无防备地发出了喊叫。

“但是你看上去很舒服的样子。”

锁骨被湿润的舌苔舔舐，脖颈被尖锐的犬齿啃咬，柔软的身体接触和温暖的皮肤再次将纲吉再度卷入情欲的漩涡。

肩膀上的脚被放下，取而代之的是双腿被折起，腹部的压迫感让释放的欲望变得更加强烈，纲吉挣扎着，但却在转过头的时候再度被吻住。

抽插变得快速了起来，他的身体因为冲撞而摇动，不断颤抖的身体无法着力，纲吉无法抑制地啜泣着流下泪水，一边无力地想要伸出手，环抱住了对方的脖颈。

“云雀学长……已经……”

体内最脆弱的点再度被擦过，纲吉抬起腰，贴近了对方的腹部，喘息着想要得到解放。

“嗯……”

轻咬了他的耳侧，云雀放开了握住性器根部的手。

“啊啊啊！”

释放的快感一口气冲击了所有的神经，像是触电一样的感觉让他的脑子暂时一片空白，纲吉拉紧了脖颈，后仰着发出了呻吟。

后穴无法抑制地绞紧，像是想要将性器吞进更深的地方，云雀微微皱起眉，抱紧了身下的人，用力抵住了他身体的深处，然后也射了出来。

“呜啊啊……呃嗯嗯……”

声音已经变得有些破碎，紧绷的身体几乎要开始痉挛，胸口有什么炸开的感觉让纲吉一瞬间觉得自己快要不能呼吸。

额角再度被轻吻，手掌也被握住，纲吉尽力保持着自己的意识，在云雀的脸颊回了一个非常轻柔的吻。

脑子里一直嗡嗡作响的声音不知道什么时候已经消失不见，鼻腔里充斥着和香以及性爱后的汗水的味道，身体和心灵都被填满的感觉，让他的神经放松下来。

要快点去清理才行，不然明天就麻烦了。

一边想着这样的事情，纲吉的意识一边陷入了黑暗的深处。

感觉到身边人失去了力量，云雀撑起身体，然后不出所料地看到了对方毫无防备的睡颜。

有着阴影的眼角因为刚才的情事染上了红色，浅色的发丝也因为汗水而黏在了额边，但是比起刚才，那张看起来还有些稚嫩脸上的表情已经放松了很多，眉间的皱褶也已经消失不见。

“真是会给人添麻烦的小动物。”

虽然说着这样的话，但云雀的嘴边却浮现起了柔和的弧度。

再次亲吻了对方的眼角，云雀恭弥站起身，抱起对方没多少重量的身体，走向了浴室。


End file.
